Bibble Problem
by ZestyBeat
Summary: "Call 911! I don't wanna have a bibble problem! Help me, Jadey!" Jade rolled her eyes. "Alright, if it'll make you leave me alone, fine!" One-shot.


Hiya! This is my first Victorious fanfiction! Hope you enjoy! Takes place in Tori Goes Platinum.

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does. Lucky guy.**

* * *

An obnoxious ring on the doorbell made Jade West's head snap up from staring intently at her handiwork, irritated that someone was interrupting her while she was doing something really important. Well, if important meant cutting up the last few pictures of her and Beck together, then yes. It was important.

_'Stupid Beck. Stupid love. Stupid feelings. Stupid everything.'_

The doorbell rang again a few times, reminding Jade to hurry up. She got up and started walking down the stairs at her own pace.

"Ugh. Just wait, will you?" she screamed impatiently down the hallway, when the ringing didn't cease. Slowly, she made her way to the door, unlocked it, and then pulled it open with a great force.

"What?"

She was met with Cat Valentine's tear filled eyes. Jade was taken aback, not wanting to have hurt her friend.

"Uhhh -"

Cat interrupted her with a sniffle.

"Jadey... I have a big problem."

Jade sagged with relief. Generally, a 'big problem' with Cat was just something small. Last time Cat was this upset, 'Mr. Purple' had been thrown out of Sikowitz's classroom window by Tori. So this problem had to be something meagre. Right?

"What is it?" Jade asked, gesturing Cat to come inside. She was normally never this nice, but for Cat, there was an exception because she was just so... Cat.

Cat trudged inside, dragging her feet, her head low.

_'Ok, this problem must really be bugging her if she's not even going to bounce into my house...'_

"Cat?" Jade asked curiously when Cat wouldn't answer her question.

Cat grabbed her head with both hands, red hair tangling within her fingers and yelled in a shrill voice; "I think I have a bibble problem!"

Immediately, after saying this, she removed her hands from her head and giggled. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well," Cat began and Jade inwardly groaned, knowing a long-winded story was coming. "I was looking up bibble on the Internet, and I read some scary stories about people having bibble addiction! Then I saw that the first step to overcoming a bibble addiction was by admitting to someone that you have a problem. So, here I am!" Cat twirled around gleefully. Jade tried to hide the quirking of her lips.

"But Cat, if you have a problem, just admitting it to someone won't make it go away, you know?"

Cat stopped spinning and shot her a confused look.

"What?"

Jade smirked at her dazed expression.

"You have to stop eating it too."

At this, Cat's eyes widened comically and Jade would have laughed if it weren't for the tears suddenly filling the young girl's eyes.

"Call 911! I don't wanna have a Bibble problem! I don't wanna have to commit sui- suic- sui- whatever that thing was that people do when they're really sad! Help me, Jadey!"

Jade rolled her eyes, exasperated at her friend's antics.

"Cat, don't be a baby! You're not going to commit suicide, you just need to stop eating so much bibble, that's all. Go home."

"But Jadey, please! If I go home, all that Bibble is there! And -"

"Alright, if it'll make you leave me alone, fine!"

With that, Jade left Cat to stand in the hallway, stomping up the stairs to her room. She scooped up her keys on her desk and went back downstairs, grabbing Cat's hand as she walked, and yanked her outside. After locking the house she dragged Cat to her car, shoved her inside and slammed the door closed. Jade climbed in the driver's side and started up the car with a roar, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked timidly as Jade started driving down the street.

"Your house," Jade replied curtly, annoyed that Cat had interrupted her day.

"Kay kay," Cat replied, albeit a bit confused. She reached her hand out to turn the radio on.

_Click._

"_Always want what you can't have,_

_Is it so bad_

_If you don't get what you wanted?"_

"Yay! I love this song!" Cat squealed. Jade's frown slowly melted away, a little smile slipping from her lips. Singing 'Give It Up' at Karaoke Dokie felt great – especially after seeing the looks of defeat on Hayley and Tara's previously smug faces.

"Give it up! You can't win! 'Cause I know where you've been! Such a shame you don't put up a fight!" Cat sang cheerfully, and Jade took a quick glance at the younger girl to see a wide grin plastered on her face. Jade smirked and joined in with Cat, their voices harmonising powerfully - just like last time.

"That's a game that we play at the end of the night, it's the same old story but you never get it right, give it up!" Cat started to giggle as soon as they finished singing the chorus.

"What is it now?" Jade wondered aloud monotonously.

"Hee hee," Cat sniggered. "I just remembered. You know when we left Karaoke Dokie after getting banned from singing there? We were so full from eating our food quickly that we couldn't walk properly! It was so funny!" She broke off laughing again.

Jade chuckled at that, clearly remembering the look of distaste on Beck's face when he groaned about the 2 minute walk to his car and complained that the buffalo nuggets weren't such a good choice after all.

_Beck._

Jade's happy smile went straight back to a frown and Cat immediately picked up on it.

"Jade?"

"It's nothing," Jade replied smoothly, eyes trained on the road in front of them. "Just thought of something."

"Do you miss Beck?" The innocent question almost made Jade laugh. She must have been pretty obvious for Cat to have picked up on this. She didn't laugh though, but sighed instead.

"Yes, and no," Jade admitted. "I miss hanging out with him like we used to, but on the other hand I don't miss the arguments we'd get into. I mean, there was always this thin line between teasing and arguing. One minute we'd be lightly playing around, then the next, screaming at each other!"

Cat nodded fervently.

"I get it," She replied, bright-eyed. "One time, my brother broke up with this girl from the circus who was a tight rope walker! It was so cool, 'cause she could run across this thin rope from the ceiling! I don't know why my brother broke up with her; they only went out for like, two days!"

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Um, Cat?" She began. "How is that related to anything I just said?"

Cat scrunched up her face in thought.

"I got reminded of it when you said something about a 'thin line'!"

Jade rolled her eyes. Of course. It was such a typical Cat answer. Eventually, she pulled up into Cat's street and parked the car. The two girls got out and Cat scampered to her front door to unlock it. After several attempts and failures (all the while Jade impatiently holding back from snatching the keys from Cat's hand and doing it herself) the door was opened and the two girls headed to Cat's room. Just as they got to the bedroom door, Cat stopped in front of it and turned around to face Jade, a worried look on her face.

"Umm, don't get mad about the amount of bibble in here," Cat stressed. "But there's a lot! Heaps! Like I said before, I can't get away from -"

"Ok, Cat, I get it!" Jade snapped, lightly pushing Cat away from the door and swinging the door open. Her jaw dropped.

Bibble. Bibble was everywhere. In ten-pound bags, in little sacks, on her desk, on her bed, her chair, strewn all over the floor, **everywhere**. There were at least 4 empty ten-pound sacks on her bed. Jade swivelled around slowly to face a sheepish Cat.

"Cat..."

"Ahaha... I warned you about it..." Cat looked nervously into Jade's fuming eyes.

"When you said 'problem', I thought you meant a little problem!" Jade yelled furiously. "This-this-this is not a little problem! This is a _huge_ problem!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat squeaked, her eyes huge in apology. Jade forced herself to take deep breaths to calm down and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose to stop the headache that was rapidly forming. Why her?

"Ok," Jade muttered stressfully through clenched teeth. "Alright. We can fix this. It'll be easy. Ok."

With a plan forming in her head, she grabbed one of the empty sacks, and knelt to the ground, starting to scoop bibble into it. Cat stood at the door, watching curiously. Jade growled.

"You could help me, you know!"

With another squeak, Cat dropped to the floor next to Jade and started furiously sweeping bibble into another bag, popping a few pieces into her mouth as she went. Jade slapped the younger girl's hand lightly as she went for another mouthful.

"Stop eating it! I thought you wanted to get over this problem?" Jade snapped. Cat whimpered.

"I do! But I can't help it! It's so good."

Jade rolled her eyes.

* * *

About an hour later, the bibble was all stored, stacked, packed and barely fitting in Jade's car. The two girls got in and drove back to Jade's house. The radio was firmly turned off due to Jade's light headache. The faster she got back to her house, the faster they could dispose of the Bibble, and the faster Cat could leave so Jade could go back to moping around.

"Why are we going back to your place, Jadey?"

Jade sighed tiredly.

"To get rid of the bibble, obviously."

"But how?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask way too many questions, Cat?"

"Yup! My dad tells me that I should limit my words to fifteen per day! But that's way too hard."

Jade groaned at her. The sun was starting to go down and she glanced at the digital clock installed in her car. 4:45 pm. A whole Saturday gone from helping Cat with her 'problem'.

"Jadey?" Cat's voice was suddenly timid, as if she could sense Jade's annoyance.

"What?" Jade softened her tone a little bit.

"Thanks for all this. I don't know how I could have gotten rid of all this bibble without you - and it was so easy too!"

She smiled gently.

"It's alright," Jade's smile turned into a smirk and glancing back at Cat she whispered; "But you owe me, babygirl."

* * *

"No, Jade! You can't get rid of it! I need it! I really need it!" Cat screamed, struggling to get out of Jade's arms as she watched all of the bibble burning in the bonfire in Jade's backyard. The fire was pretty big, (all under control, of course) a bright light in contrast to the clear black night and Jade yanked the younger girl back further so she wouldn't get burned. This bonfire plan wasn't as genius as she had first thought. She had never expected Cat to actually try to dive into the fire to get her stupid bibble back.

"Cat! Listen to me! You don't need it! It's good to let go of things sometimes!" Jade grunted at the effort of holding the smaller girl back. She tightened her grip as Cat tried to pull out from her arms once more.

"No! I can't live without it!" Cat cried.

Jade groaned.

"I can't believe it came to this..." She muttered angrily. "Cat! Calm down already!"

It didn't look like Cat was listening and continued to struggle against her. Jade, unable to restrain her temper any longer, screamed out her famous catchphrase, "NO!"

Cat immediately slumped down, defeated. Swivelling in Jade's arms, she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and pressed her face against her collarbone. Jade stiffened, but after hearing Cat's light sniffles she eventually relaxed, readjusting to hold the younger girl comfortably against her.

"It's just bibble, you know," Jade murmured into Cat's vibrant red hair. "Replaceable stuff."

"It was still important to me..."

"I know."

There was a silence; the only sound reaching their ears was the fire crackling. Jade gently pulled away from Cat, tugging on her hand to lead her away from the fire and into the house.

"Wha - What are you doing? We shouldn't leave the fire unsupervised..."

"I know," Jade tossed over her shoulder as she led the two up to her room. "I'm just going to grab something."

Leaving a confused Cat at her bedroom doorway, she quickly collected what she needed, silently hoping that this would help her friend. Shutting the door, she and Cat headed back outside to the patiently waiting fire. Jade walked up to the fire (after making sure that Cat wasn't planning on making anymore attempts to get the now crisped bibble) and tossed the last few remaining photos of her and Beck into its devouring mouth. The pictures immediately started burning, the smiling faces and happy moments melting away as quickly as they were captured. Cat gasped in shock from somewhere behind her.

"Jadey..."

Jade turned around to give her a soft smile. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she whispered:

"It's good to let go of things sometimes."

Walking up to Cat, she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the younger girl snuggling up to her and the two watched the fire start to die down, taking their once precious items with it. Once it was diminutive enough to leave, Jade slowly started to lead them back to the house, squeezing Cat's shoulders.

"Come on. I'll make you some oatmeal."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Cade are just so cute, aren't they? Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought by reviewing! Just type it in that little box down there. You know you want to. Yup :D**


End file.
